If That Mockingbird Don't Sing
by LordLeonius
Summary: AU- 1x2,3x4, 5xOC, ZxT. YAOI and lots of fluffy stuff. The pairings aren't very consistant and aren't really obvious until later on, but that's generally how it goes. It's good I promise! RR
1. Joining up

I walked down the hallway. The newly waxed floor reflected vibrantly in the dim light. I stared at my reflection as I walked and glanced over at others every once in a while. Everything looked so ridiculous in the glossy, blue floor. The images were bent and twisted since the floor was so thoroughly worn from years of use.  
  
* BONK *  
  
I'd run into someone. . . forcing me back to reality. It was a boy probably only a year or two younger than I. His brown hair hung over his face covering one of his emerald eyes. He startled somewhat and sized me up for a moment before continuing on his way. I stopped him before he could get far. . . there was something about his eyes. . .  
  
"Intriguing. . ." I said. He refused to look straight at me. "Someone as young as you would have such a fearless gaze. . . almost as if you long for death. . . tell me, what is your name?"  
  
His expression remained constant, but he lowered his head. "I don't have a name." He replied calmly.  
  
I half smiled. "Then what do you call yourself?"  
  
"Trowa. . . Trowa Barton." He replied, looking back up at me.  
  
I tilted my head slightly. "Trowa Barton. . . and what business do you have at an OZ base? You seemed like you were in an awful rush. . ."  
  
He looked at his watch. "Yes, sir. . . I was just leaving. . . I mustn't be late for supper. . ."  
  
"I see. . . let me walk you to the door." As we began to walk he glanced at his watch again uneasily.  
  
"Are you parents very strict about punctuality?"  
  
He swallowed. "I don't have parents. . . I live with some friends. . . of the family."  
  
"Ah. . ." I nodded solemnly. "I've lost my family also."  
  
He looked at his watch again and ground his teeth nervously. "One more minute." I thought I heard him whisper.  
  
"Is this pace too slow for you?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "No, sir. . . It's. . . its fine. . ."  
  
I stopped. "My goodness, boy! You're sweating! If you don't get home on time are they. . ." My voice trailed off. I suddenly had a strange sensation. . . like the time my father died. A bomb had gone off in our home. There was only one thing I could think to do: I grabbed Trowa and hit the deck. The instant we hit the floor, there was a sound like a train going by and a massive heat wave. The floor shook and the walls started to collapse around us. The ceiling began to crumble and fall in great chunks. I braced myself for any impact from the falling debris.  
  
In only minutes silence had fallen, save for the wind. Lucky for me, nothing had fallen directly on top of me, but I was in great pain. From what I could gather my backside was most likely burnt pretty badly.  
  
"T-trowa. . . are you. . . all right?" I asked, finding it very hard to breathe much less talk, and I couldn't move at all.  
  
"I'm fine. Can you get off of me?" He said in an eerily calm voice.  
  
I tried to move. "No. . . I can't move. . ."  
  
He climbed out from underneath me. He looked down at me uncertainly.  
  
"Get. . . get out of here. . . be. . . before it. . . decides to. . . to collapse anymore. . ."  
  
He stared at me for a moment and then slowly backed away before turning and running. I fell unconscious just as he left my view.  
  
When I awoke, I found myself looking at completely blank white wall. This room smelled unusually clean. . . like a hospital. In the near distance I could hear the murmur of machines. My back felt sore but not nearly as bad as I thought it would. Then I heard a voice.  
  
"You're awake! It's been a month. We were beginning to think you'd never make it."  
  
I picked my head up off the little pillow and searched around the white room for the source of this voice. A hand touched me from behind. I turned over and saw who the owner of the voice was. . . but quickly looked elsewhere.  
  
"Sir? Where are you?" I asked. As far as I knew this man was my enemy.  
  
"I'm standing right in front of you! Are you blind?" He put his hand on my face and forced me to look at him, but I looked straight ahead, not exactly at him.  
  
"Actually, I am sir." I replied. I wasn't really though, but he didn't know that.  
  
He took his hand away. "Remove the restraints."  
  
Ah, so that's why I couldn't move. I waited for them to take them off and slowly sat up.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
  
"Failex, sir. Failex Del Monte." I looked around as if I was searching for him again.  
  
"Del Monte?" He asked, his voice full of hate. "As in the General Del Monte of the Alliance?"  
  
I purposely looked frightened. "Yes, sir. But my father died 10 years ago, when I was but seven. My mother perished but a year later. I'm no threat to you. What could I possibly do?"  
  
He touched my shoulder making me wince. "Stop your babbling son. I'm not going to do anything to you."  
  
I let myself relax. "Sorry, sir."  
  
"You can just call me Zechs."  
  
Ah, so this was Zechs. . .  
  
"Now, what were you doing at that base?"  
  
"Well, Zechs, sir, a woman who worked there had taken me in. She figured I was blind and helpless so what was the harm in letting me hang around?"  
  
A door I hadn't noticed swung open and a woman came inside.  
  
"Noin." Zechs announced.  
  
"Evening, Zechs. The kid's awake now, huh?" She stood beside him and looked me over. "He'd be a handsome little thing if he weren't so beat up. . . anyway, does he know anything?"  
  
"I was just getting to that. . . You wouldn't happen to know who planted that bomb, would you?"  
  
"No, Zechs sir."  
  
Noin turned to Zechs. "I guess he's not much help then. What are you going to do with him?"  
  
I looked around blindly.  
  
"Well. . . there's something about him. . . something intriguing. . . but I can't put my finger on it. . ."  
  
"I see what you mean." She came closer to me and bent over to look into my eyes. I looked off to the side.  
  
"Is. . . is someone there?" I reached out and found her shoulder.  
  
She squinted. "He's blind?" She sighed. "Such beautiful silver eyes. yet with no use. That's too bad. . ." She stood up again and walked around the table I was sitting on. I looked around as if I were searching for where she went.  
  
"That's interesting. . . his hair isn't even scorched. . ."  
  
Zechs joined her. One of them took hold of a single braid out of my three.  
  
"Did someone dye your hair these colors?" Noin asked.  
  
"No ma'am." I replied, sounding puzzled.  
  
"Hm. . . red, orange and yellow. That can't be natural. . . Zechs, you should get him some new clothes if he's going to be around."  
  
"I've already thought of that Noin."  
  
She smiled at him. "Of course you have. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She saluted Zechs with a wink and left. Zechs turned back to me.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"There's no reason why I can't try." I slid off of the table and stood at my full height. I turned out to be just as tall as Zechs. I took a few steps.  
  
Zechs half smiled. "Good, come with me."  
  
He took a few steps.  
  
"Um. . . sir? Could you lend me your arm? Its rather hard to follow something you can't see."  
  
He came to me and placed my hand on his arm.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
We started to walk.  
  
"What was the name of the woman who took you in?"  
  
"I called her Kate. That was the only name I knew her by."  
  
"Hmmmm. . ." Zechs murmured. We went into a room. Zechs' quarters. He stopped and looked me over.  
  
"We're pretty close in size. My clothes should fit you. Wait here." He was gone for a few moments. When he returned he had a uniform much like the one he was wearing only this one was all black  
  
"You might as well wear something that makes you blend in. See if that fits. . . um. . . you don't need any help getting dressed, do you?" He said handing me the clothing.  
  
"I think I can manage."  
  
"Good." He guided me to the bathroom. I went inside and closed the door. I inspected the clothing. It seemed like there was a piece missing, but I put it on anyway. I soon figured out what was different about it. It didn't button up all the way, exposing most of my chest. I didn't mind much though. Whenever I wore a button down shirt I didn't button it anyway. I hated buttons. . . and this had a lot of them. I decided not to deal with them and left the bathroom. Zechs wasn't waiting in the hall like I thought he would be. I lightly touched the wall and moved down the hallway.  
  
"Zechs sir?" I called. He came around the corner. When he got to me he touched my hand to let me know he was there.  
  
"That doesn't look to bad on you." He said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Does it? I didn't mess with the buttons. . . I wouldn't be able to get them right."  
  
He chuckled. "I see. . ." He fiddled with the uniform until he was satisfied. He tapped the golden tassels on my shoulders. "Come now, I've arranged for a meal, you must be hungry."  
  
I reached for his arm. "Oh, I am sir."  
  
He smiled and gave me his arm. He led me out of his quarter and down to the mess hall. We sat down at one of the more elegantly decorated tables.  
  
/ Switch to Zechs' point of view. /  
  
I watched him get comfortable in his seat and gently graze the table setting with his hand.  
  
"So what did you do at the base?" I asked.  
  
He looked in my direction. "Oh I walked around, talked to people who were waiting for various things. . . you know the copy machine, or to see their over-seeing officer. . . Sometimes I'd go to the training wing. The instructors were always so nice to me. They taught me how to fight in hand- to-hand combat. They wouldn't let me try fencing though. . ."  
  
I sat back in my chair as our waiter brought us drinks. "Are you any good at fighting?"  
  
"Well. . . the instructors always said I was just as good as anyone who could see, but I don't really know."  
  
"Interesting. . . Noin is really going to like you, I think. We'll have to go to the training wing later. I want to see how good you are at fighting."  
  
In a few moments the meal arrived. Failex leaned over the table and inhaled the scent. A smile appeared on his face.  
  
"I love Italian food." He said. He took his napkin off of the table, unfolded it, and placed it neatly on his lap. He found his fork and also picked up his soup spoon. I watched him, wondering what he'd do with the spoon. He shoved it underneath the spaghetti and stabbed with the fork. He twirled the fork until he had a nice coil on it and lifted the fork and spoon together. He put the fork in his mouth and chewed, licking his lips.  
  
I've never seen anyone eat spaghetti like that." I said.  
  
"Ah." He said. "This is the proper way to eat it."  
  
I grunted thoughtfully and picked up my own utensils to eat. Then I remembered there was a gathering at the Halinberg residence tonight. I sighed, another get together in which I must waste my time listening to a bunch of air heads gossip. That meant I had to get ready for that instead of taking Failex to the training wing and Failex would have to come to the party with me. Which meant I had to get him ready for it as well.  
  
"Failex?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"There's a ball tonight at the Halinberg residence, you wouldn't mind going, would you?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. . ."  
  
"You sound as if you loathe going. . ."  
  
I sighed. "I suppose I do. . . its to fancy dancy for me and most of the people who show up are rich snobs. They don't have much to show for the educations they pay so much for."  
  
Failex laughed. "You don't seem like the type who would poke sarcastic fun at others. You're never like this on TV." He finished his meal and wiped his face. He folded the napkin and placed it next to his plate.  
  
I snorted. "Having a camera shoved in your face is much more intimidating than battle. I can tell you that."  
  
The waiter came by and cleared our plates.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, the ball is in only a few hours. We should start getting ready."  
  
"Why now, sir?" He asked searching for me. He must have heard me get out of my seat. I gave him my arm and we began to walk.  
  
"Well, it takes quite awhile to prepare for such things. This is why I despise it so greatly. We must wear rather painful clothing to be, as they call, "presentable." It's rather grueling work for only standing around and talking to senseless air heads."  
  
"You make it sound like torture."  
  
"It's not much short of that." I kidded.  
  
Failex smiled. "Where are we going exactly?"  
  
"We're going back to my quarters, then we will meet up with Abram. He'll get us ready. Actually. . ." I stopped. "You wouldn't mind if I left you alone would you? I just remembered something. . ."  
  
/ Switch to Failex's Point of View. /  
  
"Not at all, sir. I'm excellent at wandering around and finding myself in the right places at the right times."  
  
"You'll be all right then?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Very well then." He turned his back to me and rushed off.  
  
I heard a door open and turned around. Noin emerged from a doorway and I quickly made my gaze off-center. She spotted me.  
  
"Hey!" She called. "What are you doing out here and all alone?"  
  
"Zechs just left me. He said he had something to do, ma'am."  
  
"He just left you here?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. But, it's quite all right. I manage very well on my own."  
  
"Here, why don't you come in?"  
  
I reached out my hand. "Where, ma'am?"  
  
She took my hand and led me inside. These were her quarters. She led me into the bedroom and sat me down in a chair.  
  
"Did Zechs tell you about the ball tonight?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Just call me Noin."  
  
"Okay. . . Noin."  
  
She smiled. "I don't believe I know you're name."  
  
"Failex."  
  
"All right. So, Failex, are you going to the ball?" She asked removing her shirt. I let my gaze wander away from her.  
  
"I believe so. . . Zechs said getting ready for it is pain-staking work. . ."  
  
She laughed. "He did, huh? Sounds like something he'd complain about. . ."  
  
"Ma'am. . . a-are you. . . undressing? Isn't that rather uncomfortable with someone else in the room?"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"The way the air moves."  
  
"Hmm. . ." She stood in front of me in only her underwear and socks. "The world must be totally different to you. . ."  
  
I sat back in my chair. "Of course. all I can see is darkness. but then I get to use my imagination. I only get ideas of what things look like by using my other senses. For all I know, people might actually walk on their hands."  
  
She laughed again. "I'm standing right in front of you in just my underwear, did you know?"  
  
I squirmed a little. "Well. . . that's quite interesting. . ."  
  
She looked at me for a moment. "Did Zechs put you in those clothes?"  
  
"Yes. . . is there something wrong with them?"  
  
"No, you look good in them. . . but I didn't think Zechs would put you in something even as revealing as that."  
  
"You mean he wouldn't normally keep something in his closet that exposed more than his head and his hands?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
She snorted. "Exactly what I mean."  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"You have special feelings for him, don't you? Whenever you say his name. . . you pronounce it in a different way. . ."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know. . . it's like a slight purr in your voice when you say it. It's not like anyone else would notice it though."  
  
She shrugged. "He's my boss. Why shouldn't I suck up to him a little?" She went to her closet and filed through the clothing, the hangars screeching as she pushed them aside.  
  
I shrugged. "I can't literally see you together, but I think you would make a good couple. Of course, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for lovers to work in the same place, especially one like this."  
  
She paused and pulled a dress out of the closet slightly. She seemed to like it, as she took it out of the closet and pulled the plastic covering off of it. "You really think so?"  
  
"Yes. He definitely needs a strong woman in his life."  
  
She chuckled. "Hey, can you help me with this? The stupid thing ties in the back." She slipped it on.  
  
"Ah, okay. . . where are you?"  
  
"Right in front of you, just reach straight out."  
  
I obeyed. My fingers found her back. It was one of those strapless dresses with lots of lacing in the back. She shivered a little when my fingers brushed her skin, searching for the laces. I found them and pulled slightly.  
  
"How tight?" I asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when. . ."  
  
I pulled harder.  
  
"Okay, that's good."  
  
I tied it off into a bow. She turned around and looked at it in the mirror. "Perfect." She said and helped me up.  
  
"Zechs is probably looking for you. The ball is in an hour and a half. It takes a while to get there, you know? Do you need help finding him?"  
  
I smiled. "Oh, I think I'll be all right."  
  
She led me to the door. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I said with a nod. "May we meet again."  
  
She smiled. "I'll see you later."  
  
I started down the hallway and heard Noin close her door. As I neared the corner I could hear Zechs' voice; how convenient. I went around the corner, lightly dragging my hand across the wall as a "guide."  
  
"Zechs, sir? Is that you?" I called.  
  
"There you are! Excellent timing." He said. The person he was talking to looked confused. "We'll finish this later." He said to the person. "Come, Failex. We must get ready."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The clothes I was made to wear were not quite as bad as Zechs made them out to be. They were stiff and confining, but I adapted to them quickly. All it was is a formal OZ uniform anyway.  
  
When we arrived at the ball, Zechs introduced me to a few people, namely Treize and Lady Une. After the brief formalities, I "found" my way over to the balcony and fixed my gaze on the night sky. It was slightly more peaceful out here. The talking of the people inside was merely a murmur and the music that was playing softly mixed with the song of the breeze. I closed my eyes briefly and felt the cool night air. I loved being outside.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight."  
  
I turned to look for the source of that pick-up line. It was a girl around my age. She was pretty at first glance, but her eyes told a story of sadness. That ruined her radiance and I felt a little sick.  
  
"I'm sure they are. . ." I said, pretending to look for her. She walked up beside me and tilted her head.  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
I lowered my head. "I have never seen the sky, milady."  
  
"Oh. . . you're blind?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Oh. . . I'm sorry. . ." She looked away and stared, a silence falling between us.  
  
"Hmm. . . I sense an air of reflection. . . what are you thinking about, milady?"  
  
She looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh, I was just thinking about someone. . ."  
  
I smiled. "Ah. . . a special friend of yours?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Yes. . . you looked a little out of place here and I thought you might have know him. . . but if you're blind. . ." She leaned on the railing and studied the bushes below.  
  
"Those are quite harsh words to my ears, milady. . ."  
  
"Dreadfully sorry, sir. . . uhm. . . may ask your name?"  
  
"Failex, Failex Del Monte."  
  
"Pardon me, my name is Releena Peacecraft."  
  
"Wouldn't that be Queen Releena Peacecraft?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes, but I'm not very fond of the title. . ."  
  
"I see. . ." Silence fell once more, except for the bustle inside; now the clinking of swords hitting one another had added into the ruckus. I told Releena it was nice meeting her and left the balcony. I entered the ballroom just as a new song started. There was a large group of people off to one corner. Someone tapped my shoulder: Noin.  
  
"Can you dance?" She asked.  
  
"I've never tried." I answered.  
  
She took my hand and led me onto the floor. She put my left hand on her hip and put her right on my shoulder. With her left, she took my free hand and we slowly started moving together.  
  
"You're not too bad." She commented.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to step on your foot."  
  
"You won't, you're doing very well. Just follow my lead."  
  
As the song ended, a voice echoed through the room. "Who will challenge me now?" It was Treize.  
  
I thanked Noin for the dance and made my way toward the group of people in the corner, for that is where the voice came from.  
  
"Come on, Zechs! You and me! Let's have a go." Treize said, pointing his sword at Zechs, who was sitting at a table near the mob.  
  
Zechs smiled wearily. "That's quite all right, sir."  
  
"Not even a try?"  
  
"I'll challenge you." I called and the crowd parted for me.  
  
Zechs stood up. "Failex?" He chuckled. "I doubt you can win against Treize."  
  
"Give the boy a chance!" Treize said, tossing me a sword. Zechs looked surprised when I caught it. He slowly returned to his seat.  
  
I whipped the sword around, getting a feel to it.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
I nodded, taking a fighting stance. We touched our blades together and the duel commenced. I could tell right off that Treize was only toying with me. He was probably just as sure of victory as Zechs was. I let him call the shots for a while and nothing too interesting happened. It wasn't until someone yawned loudly that Treize started getting a little more serious. The smirk on his face faded and he actually started to focus.  
  
"Tell me when you've had enough." I said with a sneer.  
  
He glared. "Why don't you do something interesting instead of just defending against my attacks? You've done nothing offensive yet."  
  
"If you insist. . . On your guard!"  
  
I lunged forward and our swords went faster and faster. I did a twirl here and there, ducked a few times, and did a few finger tricks when he was out of striking distance. I even flipped over him a couple times, making the crowd "ooo" and "ahhh." Then, as I was getting bored with the match, with one last fancy move I flung Treize's sword out of his hand and caught it with my left.  
  
"You are defeated." I said with a taunting smile.  
  
Treize grunted. "Wonderfully done. What is your rank?"  
  
Zechs stepped in. "He's not recruited, sir."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"I'm blind, sir."  
  
Treize raised his eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
A murmur rolled around the crowd. Treize turned to Zechs.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Zechs replied.  
  
"Incredable. . ."  
  
I had wandered away from them. About half of the crowd was following me with their eyes, as I made my way to the balcony, the swords still in my hands. It was just barely noticeable, but the floor was trembling in regular intervals. Something was coming, and it was big.  
  
I dropped the swords with a clang and a hand touched my shoulder.  
  
"Failex? What is it?" It was Noin. Zechs and Treize made there way to us.  
  
"Something is coming. . ." I whispered.  
  
Zechs looked alarmed and glanced at Treize. "Do you know what?"  
  
"Mobile suits. . ." I said. "Gundams."  
  
Zechs took hold of my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
I pushed his hands away and put my ear to the floor.  
  
"What is he doing?" Treize asked Zechs.  
  
"Shhhhh!" I hissed.  
  
Treize and Zechs looked at each other and then called for silence in the room. After a few moments, I stood up.  
  
"Four of them. One coming from each cardinal direction."  
  
"I'll have a team of scouts sent out to confirm this." Zechs said. Just then Treize's communicator went off.  
  
/Sir, four gundams have been sighted heading you're way. Apporaching north, south, east, west. Permission to deploy the Leos?/  
  
Treize stared at me. "Permission granted." He lowered the radio slowly, continuing to stare at me. "Zechs, tell me again why this man isn't recruited?"  
  
"He's blind, sir."  
  
"I want him recruited for special forces."  
  
A state of panic began to settle in the ballroom like a great cloud. Treize called for order. Zechs turned to me.  
  
"Failex, get out of here." He whispered. "This place will be blown to bits. If we don't get out of here quickly, we all shall perish."  
  
"Why do you only tell me?"  
  
"Because I like you. A lot of these people I could do without. Now go!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
I stalked away as Trieze herded everyone else somewhere down a hallway. The moment I'd gotten outside I spotted a gundam. It fired at a building. I ran and ducked for cover in some ornamental bushes. A group of Leos were firing over head, but were soon blown to bits, their twisted pieces raining from the sky.  
  
Soon I spotted another slicing through the Leos with a gigantic scythe. I stayed where I was and watched for an opportunity to make a beeline for safety. Some air ships took off from a hidden hangar, but were soon destroyed by yet another gundam.  
  
The building was now a blazing fire and only a few struggling Leos remained. They were quickly taken out and the four gundams met in the middle of the destruction they caused. The front of each gundam opened and a boy emerged. They appeared to be talking so I moved closer to listen, dashing out from behind piles of ruble here and there.  
  
"Looks like we're done here." The one with a long brown braid said.  
  
A short haired boy in a green tank top and black spandex shorts waited for their attention. "One ship escaped. . . again." He said.  
  
The blonde boy spoke up. "Shouldn't we get going? Before back up comes or something?"  
  
The last pilot took a step forward on his platform. "That was my fault. . . that the ship got away. . ." He said bowing his head.  
  
I watched him for a moment, not listening to what they were saying. Something was familiar about that last boy.  
  
Then I realized why.  
  
"Trowa. . ." I said, under my breath.  
  
They went back into their cockpits and started to leave. I looked around and spotted a still intact jeep. I hot wired it and started after them. I made sure to follow a good distance behind them. They stopped in a forest and hid their gundams before meeting in a clearing. By this time I'd ditched the jeep and followed them on foot. They were heading towards the city about a mile north. It was almost midnight when they made it into town and found a hotel.  
  
Switch to Trowa's POV  
  
I sat on the bed and sighed.  
  
"You don't need to beat yourself up over this, Trowa. Our mission was to crash the party and that's exactly what we did." Quatre said. "Maybe that ship was full of innocent people. Maybe we got the OZ officers."  
  
"Innocent or not, they were OZ supporters." I said. I got up and went to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I saw some stairs to the roof. . ." I said and left. Quatre was a good friend of mine, but I needed time to myself right now.  
  
I found the stairs and went up them. I came out on the roof and paused for a moment. Someone else was all ready up here. I was going to leave, but I took a second glace. Three red, orange, and yellow braids hung down the back of the person leaning on the railing. They were wearing an Oz uniform too. They looked over their shoulder at me and then turned all the way around to face me. It was then I discovered I knew this person. It was the boy who saved from the explosion. . . but. . . I was so sure he would have died. . .  
  
He leaned back with his elbows on the railing. "It's Trowa, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You planted that bomb, didn't you?" He said with a smile.  
  
"You saw me checking my watch."  
  
He turned back around and watched the traffic on the street below. "So, you're a gundam pilot. . ."  
  
"Yes. . ." I reached into my shoe for my hand gun and crept up behind him. I pointed it at his head.  
  
"Kill me if you want. I don't have to finish what I want to tell you. . ." He said, without so much as a glance over his shoulder.  
  
I slowly lowered the gun. "What?"  
  
"My name is Failex Del Monte." He said.  
  
I leaned on the railing next to his, still holding my gun. "Like the general?"  
  
"Yes, he was my father."  
  
"Then why are you wearing an OZ uniform?"  
  
"OZ found me after the explosion and nursed me back to health. Zechs put me in this uniform. I'm trying to gain his trust. I'm one of the few double agents that gets the info for your missions."  
  
I stared at him uncertainly. I wasn't sure if he was being truthful or not.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" He smiled and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" I called after him. I went to grab his shoulder, but some way or another one of his braids ended up in my hand. He stopped and faced me. Together we looked at the braid in my fist. I let it go and looked him straight in the eyes. He hadn't been lying.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Switch to Failex's POV  
  
I stared at him. He'd blushed slightly when he accidentally grabbed my braid. I couldn't blame him though. Everyone liked to touch my hair.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "I don't really have any proof. . ."  
  
He turned away. "I saw it in your eyes." He put his gun away and went back to the railing. I followed him and leaned on it beside him. A breeze blew and I closed my eyes, taking a whiff of the air.  
  
"Smells like rain." I stated.  
  
Trowa looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Are you a gundam pilot?"  
  
"No, but I know how to pilot one."  
  
Trowa was silent for a few moments. "Are you staying here for the night?"  
  
"No, I only followed you here."  
  
He stood up straight. "You can stay with Quatre and I. . . if you want. . ."  
  
I smiled. "That's generous of you. . . are you sure?"  
  
He started for the stairs. "Let's just say it's payback for saving my life."  
  
I followed him down the stairs and into a hotel room. Inside were the blonde boy and the boy with the long braid. They seemed to be in deep conversation, but looked up when we entered. They both looked rather startled at my uniform.  
  
"Hey, this is Failex. . . he's one of us." Trowa said.  
  
The two of them instantly looked relieved. The boy with the braid jumped up.  
  
"Wild! Nice ta meetcha! The name's Duo." He shook my hand. "By the way, love the hair." He made a clicking noise and winked, sticking up both his thumbs. "I'm gunna go see what Heero's doin. . . prolly nuthin. . . but, yeah." He left.  
  
I heard the shower turn on. Trowa must have escaped to the bathroom, leaving me alone with the innocent looking blond. This must be Quatre. He smiled at me pleasantly.  
  
"Trowa said you could stay with us didn't he?" He asked.  
  
I nodded and sat down on the bed across from him. "So, you're Quatre, right?"  
  
He nodded. "Mm hm! Trowa and I will share this bed. You can have that one. . . now, care to tell me why you're wearing an OZ uniform?"  
  
"I'm a double agent. I get information for your missions."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me. "Wow. . . that sounds even more dangerous than what we do. . . anyway! Welcome to the family!"  
  
I puzzled at him. Family? That was a word I used to know. It meant unconditional love and refuge from anything. I wondered if that's what Quatre meant, or maybe he was just being sarcastic. . . I hoped not. I could use a refuge where no one would judge me.  
  
Trowa emerged from the bathroom and immediately had to answer the door. It was Duo and the other boy, Heero. Duo bounded in, leaving Heero at the door, and vaulted over the first bed. He landed right next to Quatre and they instantly started a conversation. Heero glanced at Trowa in his pajamas and then turned his gaze to me. He made his way to a chair just to the left of the beds and sat down with out a word. He looked somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Hi." I said to Heero, attempting at conversation, but I soon discovered that was nearly impossible. He merely shifted his gaze in my general direction to acknowledge me.  
  
"My name is Failex Del Monte." I said hopefully.  
  
He looked me straight in the eyes. A small spark of interest ignited in his eyes.  
  
"General Del Monte's son." He said. It was like he was thinking out loud though. It hadn't been a question and it was directed at anyone. He just said it.  
  
"Yes." I said, not knowing what else to say. So, I guessed that confirmed his conclusion because he smirked and his eyes wandered elsewhere. Trowa came and sat down next to me.  
  
"Do you want to borrow some of my night clothes?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, please. Mind if I use the shower?"  
  
He shook his head and handed me some flannel pants and a cotton shirt.  
  
"Thanks." I said with a slight smile.  
  
I stared at the papers on my desk. It was getting late, and I was tired. I hadn't got any sleep the previous night. I was too worried about Failex, and I had a lot of work to do.  
  
I sighed and flicked my pen into the pencil cup. There was so much I wanted to ask Failex about. He was the son of the best Alliance General in history. He must be able to tell me something about the operations.  
  
I took off my mask and rubbed my eyes. I was so tired. . .  
  
Switch to Failex's POV  
  
With two days and another mission gone by, I'd leaned the basic personalities of the four boys. Duo was loud and obnoxious, but lovable all the same. Quatre was very gentle and caring and always cheerful. Trowa was considerably quiet and had a melancholy air about him. Then there was Heero. Heero was silent and, by the glare in his eyes, deadly.  
  
Quatre and Duo were obviously good friends. One was never seen without the other nearby. Trowa and Heero had some kind of relationship. It seemed like they could tell each other things without actually speaking. What I didn't understand, though, was why Trowa and Quatre always roomed together. They didn't really talk much as far as I knew.  
  
This morning we were to split up. Three different missions needed carrying out. I have to admit that I was pretty dog gone surprised when Trowa approached me and asked if I would accompany him. Quatre and Duo were also going as a team and Heero was going alone.  
  
Before Trowa and I left tow we stopped at a sporting goods store and picked up camping supplies. Trowa informed me that the base we were assigned to destroy was out in the middle of nowhere. Trowa had one of those wonderful plastic cards capable of buying almost anything.  
  
We hi-jacked an 8-wheeler from a nearby rest stop and dumped its contents so we could hide Trowa's gundam in it. Then we hit the road. We drove for about 26 hours before stopping. We pulled off the road and found a clearing where we could set up camp. I helped Trowa set up the tent and unrolled the sleeping bags. While he set up the rest of the equipment I went to look for firewood. Just when I'd picked up as much as I could carry, I spotted a cave. I would have just ignored it if there wasn't a light emitting from the entrance. I set down the logs I'd collected and went to look inside. A small fire was going, casting shadows on the cave walls. . . and something covered by a green tarp. I went inside to take a peek at whatever was under the tarp, but as soon as I had touched it I noted a shadow moving my way.  
  
I drew the sword I'd confiscated from an antique armory we'd passed on the road (hey, we were hungry and there was a nice little restaurant right next to it), and whirled around just in time. My blade met the other boy's with a loud clang. His teeth were bared and he even let out a snarl.  
  
"What are you doing in here, intruder?" He growled, his jet-black hair which was slicked back into a little pony tail almost reflected the flames of the fire perfectly. He put more pressure on my blade.  
  
"I wanted to know why there was light coming from a cave in the middle of nowhere." I said through clenched teeth. I threw him off of me, but he came back quickly, whirling his sword all around. I met his every attack. He started getting impatient and roared as he attacked more fiercely.  
  
That was when I advanced on him. I forced him outside and kept him at bay. Then I noticed the cliff. We were just at the edge of it and his heels were probably hanging off the edge. He lost his balance and I tried to catch before he could fall backward, but I wasn't fast enough and missed. I carefully looked over the edge. He'd caught a ledge! He was barely hanging on with one hand while the other clutched his sword. I sheathed my sword and lay down on the cold stone. I extended my hand out to him.  
  
"Grab my hand! I'll pull you up!" I called down to him.  
  
"Not on my life!" He spat, swinging at my hand with his sword. I pulled my hand away before he could strike. I stared down at him and then looked back at the cave.  
  
"You wouldn't be a gundam pilot, would you?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"What's it to you?" He yelled and started to slip.  
  
"Because, if you are, we're on the same side! Trowa and I have set up camp not far from here! Were you instructed to destroy the base in Timbuktu?"  
  
He yelled as he slipped another foot. His knuckles turned white as he struggled to hang on.  
  
"Please! Let me help you!" I said, reaching for him again.  
  
He sheathed his sword and reached for my hand. "I can't reach! And your stupid braids keep hitting me in the face!" He snarled. I stretched as far as I dared and felt his finger tips brush mine.  
  
"I still can't reach!" He said, swatting at my braids.  
  
My braids. . .  
  
That's it!  
  
"Grab my braids!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grab my damn braids!"  
  
He grabbed two of them and held on tight. I winced when he let go of the ledge. I grabbed hold of my hair and started to pull him up. My eyes were watering by the time I could reach over the side and hoist him up by his shirt. Both of us collapsed onto the ground and waited for our adrenaline to stop pumping.  
  
I sat up after a deep breath. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Wufei. Chang Wufei." He said, standing up and dusting himself off. "You?"  
  
"Failex Del Monte."  
  
He stared. "Del Monte?" He erased his expression of surprise and replaced it with disappointment. "I should have known. . . with fighting skills like that. . ." He harshly kicked a rock and it flew over the cliff. "What were you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"I was getting firewood for Trowa. . . speaking of which, he's probably wondering what's taking so long." 


	2. Getting Settled

I started walking back into the woods. "You're welcome to come with me. . . I'm sure. . ." He didn't come after me until I was well into the woods. I'd all ready found my pile of logs and gone quite a ways with them when I heard him coming along nosily behind me.  
  
"Hey! Del Monte! Wait up!" He called. I stopped and waited for him. He was having trouble running with his duffel bag banging against his legs. He was cursing it the whole way. When he finally caught up it slid off of his shoulder and he kicked. He swore at it several times before picking it back up.  
  
"Quite a cheerful one, aren't you?" I said from behind a smirk. He glared at me through the dark and we started to move again. The whole way back he raged at his duffel bag which thrashed against his thighs with every step. By the time we made it back, Trowa all ready had a small fire going.  
  
"It's about time." Trowa said under his breath as he took the logs from me. He nodded a hello to Wufei. "You two wouldn't mind getting some more, would you?"  
  
"Fine." Wufei said. I followed him into the wood and we began to collect whatever we could find. Then I spotted a nice sized one at the roots of a tree. I went for it, and so did Wufei. I grabbed it first and went to put it in my arms, but discovered that Wufei was. . . holding my hand?  
  
We dropped the log.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do Del Monte?" He screamed throwing down the logs he had. I dropped mine, startled at his reaction.  
  
"It was a mistake. It happens."  
  
"Oh no! You set that up! Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" He bellowed, getting right in my face.  
  
"Don't yell at me!" I yelled back, disregarding my previous attempt to keep this sane. It was going to get ugly no matter what. "You're the one who grabbed my hand!"  
  
"That's exactly what you wanted to happen! You little perv!" He shoved me away.  
  
"Oh right! I'm the pervert! I didn't grab YOUR hand. YOU grabbed MINE! It's not my freaking fault you feel the need to best me! Even if it is getting a damn log first! You're SO immature!" I shoved him back.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Wufei lunged at, but I stepped out of the way in time. He roared and came at me again. I wasn't fast enough to dodge him that time and he tackled me to the ground. He proceeded to swing at my face, landing only a few hits before I threw him off. He went soaring into a tree and few acorns fell from the tree, clattering right onto his head. I got up and grabbed him by the shirt collar, lifting him to his feet.  
  
"This is ridiculous." I said as calmly as I could. It wasn't very often I got angry, but Wufei sure did pull the wrong strings. "If you want a reason to fight with me, come up with a better one than this." I shoved him back into the tree and stomped off to get the logs we'd thrown everywhere. I took them back to camp and deposited them next to the fire pit. Trowa shook his head disapprovingly at me while he stirred the stew he was cooking. I sat down on a stone near the fire.  
  
"Did you knock him out cold?" Trowa asked after at least twenty minutes had gone by.  
  
"I don't know." I said, standing up. I'd cooled off by now and started for the woods. "I'll go check." I found Wufei in the same spot I'd left him. He was out like a light. I bent down to pick him, but then righted myself again. If he woke up while I was carrying him, he'd have a fit. I shrugged; there wasn't really any other way. So, I gathered him in my arms and started back. Of course, he woke up about halfway back. I hate my luck.  
  
"Put me down!" He yelled.  
  
"As you wish." I said and dropped him, or threw him rather.  
  
"You could have been a little more gentle!" He spat, as he sat up. He tried to stand, but failed miserably. I stood off to the side and watched as he tried and tried and tried to stand. Finally, he just lay there, defeated.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Help me up!" He roared.  
  
I stood over him. "Are you sure you want help from someone as queer as I?" I asked crossing my arms.  
  
He glared up at me. "It's not a matter of whether I want it or not. It's a necessity."  
  
I returned his glare and extended my hand. He took it and I pulled him up.  
  
"Let me lean on you. You made me twist my ankle."  
  
I gave him my shoulder and helped him hobble back to our campsite. Once there, I set him on the rock. Trowa was pouring the stew into bowls. He gave one to each of us and then fished around for the first aid kit. He found it and started attending to Wufei.  
  
"My my. . . what did you do to him, Failex?"  
  
"He started it." I retorted.  
  
Trowa sighed. "Never mind then. . ."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
We all woke up very tired in the morning. We only had two sleeping bags since we weren't expecting Wufei. It was Trowa's brilliant idea to zip them together to create one giant sleeping bag. I guess Trowa had the idea that the three of us would just cuddle like kittens. Guess how well that worked. . .  
  
I tried to ignore Wufei through breakfast, as he was complaining about how someone kept touching his foot throughout the night. He kept eyeing me, which told me I was going to get it.  
  
"C'mon Wufei. Three teenaged guys in two sleeping bags? You're going to be touched." I said, keeping my gaze somewhere around my plate of pancakes.  
  
"I'll bet it was you. You fruit cake."  
  
Trowa shot Wufei a look that told him to cut it out.  
  
"It couldn't have been. Trowa was between us." I said.  
  
Wufei shut his mouth and looked to Trowa.  
  
"He has a point, but why don't we just drop this now? It's a stupid thing to argue about." Trowa said. Wufei made a face and poked at his breakfast.  
  
When we finished, Wufei went back to his cave to get his gundam. I helped Trowa pack up camp. We were still a good day and half's drive away from the base. At least Wufei wasn't coming with us. I was spared for the moment.  
  
We really pushed it and drove for 36 hours. We stopped about 20 miles from the base. Even though we had been switching off ever 5 hours or so we were still pretty tired. So, we didn't even bother setting up camp and slept in the truck.  
  
The next morning I went ahead to the base and made off with a Leo before Trowa and Wufei came. Wufei and I took out most of the Leos and covered for Trowa while he destroyed most of the base. We took too long, though, and back up came. Wufei was immediately mobbed. I started toward him to help get rid of some of them, but a strange looking gundam suddenly dropped from the sky in front of me.  
  
/Dammit! Trowa! Can you get over and get rid of some of these?/ Wufei was saying over the radio.  
  
/Where's Failex? You didn't hit, him did you?/  
  
/No. Dammit! Stupid Leos! He was in the red one, remember? That one over there! The one about to get stomped on by Talgeese./  
  
/Shit!/ Trowa said and started toward me.  
  
/Failex! Get out of there!/ One of them screamed into the radio when I started to fight it. It swung at me with a massive sword. I tried to dodge it, but the Leo was too slow. My mobile suit was knocked over and I was rendered helpless.  
  
/FAILEX! NO!/ Screeched the radio. A large flame came from nowhere and torched the Talgeese. I maneuvered the Leo to kick and it hit something with a CRUNCH! A loud boom followed and rocked the earth.  
  
/What the hell?/ Said Wufei. /Trowa? Did you shoot it?/  
  
/No. Failex kicked it. Pick up his Leo and lets get out of here./  
  
Two enormous gundam hands picked up my Leo, which creaked and groaned. I saw the Talgeese spinning like a top on the ground over the shoulder of Wufei's gundam. Apparently, one of the rockets in it's leg had gone off making it spin. I almost felt sorry for whoever was piloting it. They were going to be very dizzy by the time it ran out of fuel.  
  
/Damn. I wanted to finish that piece of shit off./ Wufei complained into the radio.  
  
We came to the 8-wheeler and Trowa put his gundam away. Wufei set my Leo down and I got out. Wufei didn't stay very long though, just long enough to say farewell. Of course, after Trowa and I set up camp, he came wandering out of the woods as if he were just taking a morning stroll. We all ready had a fire going and Wufei joined us as we were just sitting and enjoying the night.  
  
"I wonder who was piloting that thing." I said out of the blue.  
  
"Who gives a rat's ass? They won't be doing much after that. Their brain probably leaked out their ears they were spinning so fast." Wufei said with a smirk.  
  
Trowa poked at the fire with a stick and then went to go look for firewood.  
  
"Were you the one who screamed 'Failex! No!'?" I asked Wufei when Trowa was out of earshot. Wufei glared at me from the side.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Just wondering." I said passively and poked at the fire. "I though it was a little weird. I mean, after how nasty you've been to me. . ."  
  
He shifted his gaze to the fire's flames. "We're allies."  
  
"So you were worried?"  
  
His head snapped around and he looked at me meaningfully. "I didn't say that."  
  
I smirked at him and went back to poking the fire. I thought it best to quit while I was ahead. We really didn't need to fight tonight. We'd had enough fighting for today cleaning up that base. Trowa just came back anyway. He put another log on the fire and looked at the two of us. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down.  
  
"What was that about?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nothing." Trowa said. "You two are just so quiet compared to the other day."  
  
"Oh, I think we've had enough fighting today." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest. Trowa looked to Wufei like he expected him to say something, but he was silent so he went back to watching the flames dance upon their logs of a stage. Then I yawned and stretched.  
  
"I'm beat. One of you gunna keep watch?" I asked. Wufei didn't say anything.  
  
"I guess I will." Trowa volunteered. Wufei stood up and went into the tent. I looked to Trowa. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, claiming he didn't know. So, I followed Wufei into the tent and we got situated in the giant sleeping bag. I made sure my feet were stuck down in the corner and that there was plenty of room between us. Wufei didn't say anything more that night and I wondered if this was his way of trying to make some sort of peace pact with me, but before I knew it I had fallen asleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up early. Wufei was all ready up. Trowa had probably waked him up to keep watch about halfway through the night. I helped myself to some breakfast.  
  
"I went and got two Rovers last night if you want one." Wufei said. He looked like he was half asleep.  
  
"Thanks." I said. I was thinking that I should find a base we hadn't attacked yet and let Zechs know I was all right. While I was there I could get some info too. Lost of info makes the boss happy.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Getting into the base was easy. I just put on that OZ uniform and waltzed right in. Now all I had to do was find Zechs. This could be difficult since I was supposedly blind and there was a good chance he wasn't even on this base or even in this part of the world. Luckily, it wasn't too hard since I, literally, bumped into Noin.  
  
"Failex!" She exclaimed when she realized whom she had collided with. "You're alive and well! I thought that you had died when I didn't see you on our air ship! Zechs is going to be thrilled to see you! There's only one slight problem though. . ."  
  
I blinked at her. "What? What's happened?"  
  
She took my arm and we started walking. "It's Zechs. . . he insisted on fighting the gundam pilots himself when they attacked one of our bases three days ago. He's got some minor burns and bruised ribs and he can't stand. . ."  
  
So that was Zechs in the Talgeese. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well, one of the rockets mal-functioned in one of the foot compartments and sent him spinning in circles until it ran out of fuel. Nearly snapped his head right off of his shoulders! Anyway, he hasn't been able to see straight since. Walks around like a drunken man if he can actually make it to his feet. The medics said that all that was caused by was the mechanisms in his ears being off balance and that they should right themselves in a few days. Until then he's going to be pretty darn tipsy. . . I was just going to see him myself, you know? You're welcome to come with me."  
  
"Has he been worried about me?"  
  
She smiled and patted my hand. "He's been more than worried. He's been frantic."  
  
"Guess I better go with you then."  
  
We went to the hospital wing and we went inside. Noin approached Zechs bed first. I waited at the door while they talked until Noin came and got me. I looked him over. He had a criss-cross whiplash-like seatbelt burn across his torso and on his neck. His hands were thickly wrapped in gauze and he still had that stupid mask on.  
  
"Failex?" Zechs asked. He tried to sit up, but Noin pushed him back down.  
  
"Now, now Zechs. Don't go straining yourself. He's right here and not going anywhere. Give your body a little rest sometime. Good-bye now." Noin said and left.  
  
Zechs waited until he heard the door close and sat up. He seemed to be trying to look at me, but he kept shaking his head from side to side. Man, that must have really made him dizzy. . . how can he stand that without tossing his cookies?  
  
"I think there's a chair somewhere around here. . . but I guess it won't do us any good if neither of us can see it." He chuckled. "How did you get here anyway? I'm glad you're okay. . ."  
  
"It took a lot of eaves-dropping. People tend to think you're also deft and dumb when you're blind. I rode over here on a freight carrying mobile suit parts."  
  
He smiled. "Very clever. . . are you sure you don't want to sit down? Come on up here if you want to." He said and patted the space next to him on the hospital bed. I climbed on and sat facing him, cross-legged.  
  
"Can you read Braille?" He asked, pushing a lock of hair that had strayed from my braids behind my ear. His hand was very shaky and I wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but I let him anyhow.  
  
"I was taught to read it when I was younger. . . I might remember some of it." I said, trying not to stare at him. His head just kept twitching back and forth and it was starting to get annoying.  
  
"I was just wondering. . . all the signs in the halls have Braille on them. I've studied them one time or another and wondered if they said the exact same thing the sign says in letters. . ."  
  
"There's Braille on the signs in the hallways? I wish I'd known that before." I said, thoughtfully.  
  
"I apologize for not telling you. I never thought of it before." He said. He reached out his hand, which wobbled around quite a bit before finding my knee. I touched his bandaged hand, making him wince, and picked it up.  
  
"Were your hands burned? I can feel heat rising from within. . ." I asked making a concerned face.  
  
"They are." He said, taking his hand away from me. "I wish my head would stop spinning so I could see you correctly."  
  
"Be thankful you can see anything." I said.  
  
Zechs lost his balance and wobbled around before falling forward. He quickly righted himself and put his hands on the little railings as a brace. "I hate when that happens. . ."  
  
"What, sir?"  
  
"Lost my balance."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, just fine. . . Failex? Do you think you could take my mask off?"  
  
"I can try." I reached out in front of me and found his shoulders. He took in a sharp breath at my touch. For some reason my adrenaline started in a rush. I grazed his neck and jawbone until I found the edge of the mask and lifted it off of his head. I set it on the bed beside him.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
I drew in a deep breath in attempt to calm my nerves, but Zechs reached for me and caught my chin. The thumb on this hand wasn't bandaged and he gently rubbed my cheek with it. I started to feel nauseated.  
  
"Sir? What are you doing?" I asked, reaching up to take his hand away.  
  
"I don't know. . ." He murmured and traced my jaw with his gauzed hand. By the look on his face he was deeply wishing he could fell the texture of my skin. "I just wanted to touch you. . . so suddenly. . . m-maybe you should go. . ." His hand fell away and he looked anywhere but at me. I slid off of the bed and tried not to hurry out of there. I felt so sick right now. . . The moment I was out of that room I made a dash to the men's room. I clambered into the first stall and leaned over the toilet only to dry- heave. Then I realized why; I hadn't eaten in a couple days. There wasn't anything in my stomach to cough up. Maybe that's why I felt sick all the sudden. . .  
  
I waited until I stopped gagging to come out of the stall. A man came in just as I was emerging. He gave me a weird look as I left. Outside, I spotted Noin. I stopped where I was and pretended to look lost.  
  
"Failex!"  
  
I looked around. "Noin? Is that you?"  
  
She came to me and touched my arm. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. . . I've just been wandering. . . uhm. . . You're not doing anything important right now, are you?"  
  
"Well, not really. Why?"  
  
"I haven't eaten in a couple days. . . I'm kinda hungry. . ."  
  
"Oh! You poor thing! I thought you looked a little under-the-weather. Come on, I'll get you something." She seized my arm and practically dragged me down the hallways to a small lounge-like kitchen. Here she made me a sandwich, which was pretty good compared to what it looked like.  
  
"So, did you and Zechs have a nice chat?"  
  
I hesitated for a moment to take a bite of my sandwich. "Yes. I learned about the Braille signs in the hallways."  
  
"Oh yeah. . . I've noticed those before. . . never really thought anything of them. . . anything else?"  
  
"Not really. . . I'm not much of a talker."  
  
She smiled and watched me eat my sandwich. After a few minutes she sighed and leaned on her elbows.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"No. . ." She said, sighing again. "I just can't get over those eyes of yours."  
  
I let myself blush. "A-are they really worth the fuss your making over them?"  
  
She giggled. "They are. I still say it's a real shame you can't use them." She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.  
  
I bowed my head. "I wish I could use them. . ."  
  
She reached across the table and took my hand. "I'm sorry. I went and got you all worked up now, haven't I?"  
  
I shook my head. "It's all right. I've learned to live with it." I finished the sandwich and stood up. "I guess I'll be going now. I don't want to be in your way."  
  
"Oh you're not in anybody's way! Stay as long as you like."  
  
I smiled. "I can't, Noin. These legs of mine don't let me stay anywhere for long."  
  
"So, you're going to up and leave this base?"  
  
"I might stick around a little longer, but that's all. I'll see you again someday. I don't have any doubts about that."  
  
Switch to Trowa's POV  
  
Wufei and I had found an abandoned house out here in the middle of nowhere. The power wasn't working, but I found a generator that worked in the basement. I hooked that up and we had lights and a running refrigerator. Wufei found a little convenience store about twenty miles down the bumpy dirt road and bought the necessities, which consisted of oatmeal, milk, cheese, lunch meat, bread, sugar, ramen noodles, and beer. I asked him what the beer was for and how he got it, but he only shrugged and went into one of the three bedrooms.  
  
The next morning I discovered that he'd left. Now I was alone. Even as quiet and introverted as I am, I don't really like being alone. When you're alone your senses become more alert and often tell you things that aren't true. No one else was here to tell me if the hallucinations were real or just flukes. I might be going crazy, but I can't tell. So, I tried to ignore the fact that I was alone and went to find myself something to eat. Outside I found an old water pump and a bucket. I started a fire in the fireplace and put the water onto boil. I cooked some of the ramen noodles and ate them. After washing the dishes and silverware I'd used, I went and sat on the old sagging couch in front of the dormant television. I sat there in the silence thinking about nothing.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The noise startled me so badly I nearly hit the ceiling when I jumped. Once I collected my wits I went to see what had caused the commotion. I discovered that one of the old cupboards had finally given in and deposited its contents on the counter below. Most of the flatware was still intact, but there were a few broken plates and cracked teacups here and there. I bent down to pick up the broken china when images started to reel through my mind: a broken plate, the angry face of a drunken man, a crying woman, and a chain covered in blood. I dropped the pieces I'd gathered. I didn't know who those people were, but I did know that the man had beaten the woman for dropping the plate. Why did I know this?  
  
I began to pick up the pieces again, trying not to think about those awful pictures in my mind.  
  
Ouch!  
  
I looked down at my hands and watched the blood trickle down my palms and drop to the floor. I'd cut myself on the sharp jagged edges of a destroyed plate. I stared at the blood on my hands. This was a scene I'd seen so many times before. . . but this time it was my own blood and it bothered me. I licked the cuts and tore pieces of my shirt off to tie over them. I finished cleaning up the mess and slumped onto the floor. This lack of noise was really getting to me. I never thought I would be desperate for noise. It seemed like I was always trying to get away from it. But, right now Quatre or Duo's constant ranting sounded very appealing. I stood up and went to the refrigerator to see if Wufei had put anything else in there I hadn't known about, and spotted the beer. I reached out to grab it, hesitated a moment, and then took out the six-pack. I examined the bottles for several minutes, arguing with myself about what I should do with them.  
  
"Here goes nothing. . ." I sighed to myself and twisted off the cap.  
  
Switch to Failex's POV  
  
Thanks to the boss-man, I was informed that there was an abandoned house not far from here that I could take refuge in. I'd been wandering around out in these woods long enough. Now, according to the directions I had I should be getting to the edge of these seemingly endless trees.  
  
AHA! I could see the house off in the distance! I broke into a run and nearly ran in the door when I got there. I yanked it open and flung myself inside. The first thing I did was bound into the kitchen to get a drink of. . .  
  
"Trowa!?" I gasped, stopping dead. First of all, I didn't expect him to be here and second, why the hell was he lying on the floor like this? Then I saw the beer bottle in his hand, along with five others on the ground, all sucked dry.  
  
"Uhhhhhhnnnn. . ." He groaned as he rolled over onto his side. He looked up at me and grinned stupidly.  
  
"Hullo. . .(hic). . . Failex. . ."  
  
"Hullo yourself! What the heck have you gone and done?"  
  
"I dun (hic) feel s'good. . ."  
  
I snorted. "No kidding. . . here." I helped him to his feet. He swayed heavily and fell over. I caught him. He moaned and rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
"I think (hic) I'm gunner (hic) lose meh (hic) dinner. . ."  
  
I shook my head at him and took him into the bathroom. I set him down in front of the toilet and he instantly lost it. I knelt behind him and rubbed his back.  
  
"Why did you do it, Trowa?" I asked.  
  
"I juss couldn' ssstan dit." He said, before gripping the rim of the toilet bowl and coughing violently.  
  
I sighed and shook my head again. His speech was so slurred it was hard to understand him. "What couldn't you stand?"  
  
"Nuthin. . . ther wuss juss nuthin. . . couldn stan it."  
  
I puzzled at him. He went and got himself all drunk for nothing? "I don't get it." I said.  
  
"Tha china broke. . . ssslience wuss drive'n meh crazy. . ." He made a noise like a hurt puppy dog and leaned on the toilet bowl. I rubbed his back a little harder. "Failex. . . I'm tired. . ."  
  
"I'll bet you are. Do you think you're done?"  
  
He nodded, his eyelids all ready falling over his eyes. I picked him up and carried him into one of the bedrooms. I carefully laid him on the bed and got him situated before turning to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait."  
  
"What?" I asked. I thought he was fast asleep all ready.  
  
"Stay a lil longa an' rub meh back like you dun earlier."  
  
I went back and sat on the edge of the bed. I proceeded to rub his back and he let out a sigh.  
  
"Ya know. . . it wasn' til I heard your voice that I knew you wuss a guy." He said, looking up at me. "You woulda made a right pretty gal. . ."  
  
"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"No. . ." He sighed again. "You're juss a real pretty guy. . . wouldja hold me?"  
  
Ah, what the heck. . . he's drunk. I lay down next to him and pulled him close.  
  
He smirked. "So much better ta be held than ta do tha holdin. . ."  
  
"Oh yeah? Do you have a girlfriend you haven't told me about?"  
  
He snickered. "Sorta. . . if Quatre counts as a girl. . ."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
He laughed. "Damn. . . kinda glad I ain't sober now. . . you've got the funniest look on your face I've ever seen."  
  
"You're not serious!" I said, hoping it was a joke or something born of his drunkenness.  
  
"You're the first one I've told. . . I hope Quatre doesn't get mad. . . Don't tell anyone, kay?" He said, laying his head on my chest. In few minutes he was sleeping. I lay there a little while. This was turning out to be quite a day. I started to carefully slide out from underneath him. I almost made my escape when suddenly Trowa's arms were hugging me firmly around the waist.  
  
"Don't leave yet." He said, half mumbling. I wondered if he was even awake, but I got back down on the bed. Trowa wrapped his every limb around me, ensuring I'd stay awhile.  
  
"Trowa. . ."  
  
"Just. . . indulge me."  
  
I sighed impatiently. He relaxed his grip on me and found my arm. He picked it up by the wrist and threw it over himself. I took the hint and held him again. I realized I might be here a while and stared at the wall through Trowa's visor of hair. I tried to think of something to think about, but that doesn't work so well and gave up.  
  
Suddenly, Trowa tightened his grip on me again and whimpered.  
  
"Please don't find me. . . oh god please don't. . ." He muttered.  
  
I looked down at him. He was obviously dreaming. I wondered if I should wake him. He drew in a shaky breath and I realized he had started crying.  
  
"No! Don't!" He twitched and wiggled.  
  
"Trowa? Trowa, wake up!"  
  
"It was an accident! I swear!" He screamed. His whole body started to tremble. He was terrified.  
  
"It's just a dream. Wake up!" I said, shaking him a little.  
  
"Ack! Oh god. . ." He choked.  
  
I started feeling a little frightened myself. Dreams were such awful things. I held Trowa tighter.  
  
"Trowa, I'm right here! Please calm down!"  
  
He started taking in several fast short breaths, like the aftermath of crying when you're trying to calm yourself. He was suddenly shaken by a rapid jolt and he clutched at my shirt.  
  
"Failex! Help me!" He cried and started flailing around. I had to let go of him he was struggling so much. In the end he hit me in the face twice, splitting my lip and making my vision fuzzy in one eye. He even went on to kick me in the stomach. At that point I seized him and started to wrestle with him.  
  
"Trowa! Stop it now! You're going to hurt yourself!" I fought with him until I was sitting on his legs and holding his hands behind his back. At last, he woke up.  
  
"Waah waah." He said; his face stuffed in a pillow. He turned his head to the side and spat out his hair.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
He coughed. "Get off." He groaned. I got off of him and he sat up. "That was horrible. . ." He said and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me and puzzled. "Your lip is bleeding."  
  
I touched my lip and looked at the dark stickiness. I ran my tongue over the cut.  
  
"Did. . . did I do that?"  
  
"It's all right. It could have been worse." I said, shifting my jaw so that it clicked back into place. He winced.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." He said, wiping his face in his sleeve.  
  
I pulled him into a hug. "I guess you don't really want to try and sleep again, huh?"  
  
He remained silent and slowly relaxed in my arms. "I've never had a dream like that before. . . I'm glad you're here and not Quatre. I'd hate for him to see me like this. . ." He said and pulled my shirt to his chin like a little kid and his blanket. He glared at it when he felt how soggy it was. "Man. . . I'm a sissy. . . I've gone and soaked your shirt with all my blubbering."  
  
I began to rub his back once more. "It takes more guts to let it out than to keep it all locked up in there."  
  
Trowa snorted. "Then that makes Quatre a heck of a lot more gutsy than I am."  
  
I chuckled. "He cries a lot, huh?"  
  
"Not a lot. . . just more than me." He said with a yawn. The next thing I knew he was sleeping again.  
  
Switch to Trowa's POV  
  
When I woke up the next morning I had a splitting headache. I didn't say anything about it, though; because I was pretty sure Failex had had enough of me. Who knows what I did or said?  
  
Failex had a hot bowl of oatmeal waiting for me at the table when I staggered out to the dinning room. It was astoundingly delicious and I don't even like oatmeal. When I'd finished with the oatmeal he slid a white pill over the table to me.  
  
"It's Aspirin. Take it with the rest of your coffee. It works good on headaches. . . I don't really know how great it works on hangovers but it won't hurt to try it."  
  
I gratefully accepted the pill. I was glad he could read my mind, or at least my expressions. Quatre always told me I was hard to read.  
  
Failex didn't bother with me anymore than that. I thought he might and wondered why he didn't, but I didn't really care. I hated it when people constantly asked you if everything was okay when you didn't want to tell them. Failex must know how that is.  
  
I went outside by way of the sliding glass door. The backyard was very spacious and beautiful. Wild flowers grew in bunches and a few fruit trees were scattered about. From one tree a swing hung, swaying back and forth in the breeze. I stepped off the patio and wandered toward the swing, watching my feet the whole time and randomly kicking tufts of grass. I stopped a few feet away from the swing and watched it sway. For some reason my gaze wandered to a patch of taller grass a little ways away. . . 


End file.
